gallowmerefandomcom-20200223-history
Book of Gallowmere
The Book of Gallowmere is an item available to Dan in the ''MediEvil'' remake. Description and usage The book contains information about the denizens of Gallowmere; the friendlies, enemies, and bosses Dan has encountered. An entry is obtained after first interacting with a denizen. This ranges from talking to defeating them in battle. Entries Friendlies Sir Daniel Fortesque Our bone-headed protagonist, born again into this Age of Wonders! In life he was just the worst: a coward, a cheat, a philatelist (or was it a philanderer... I don't recall). But either way, he seems to have woken up... different? Perhaps he can redeem himself? Zarok should be more careful where he aims his dark magic. Morten the Earthworm Morten was so happy when Dan died. Surely, he initially had a lot of housework to do, but now he's got the place to himself, and just how he likes it. Of course, Dan coming back to life was a bit of a shock, but Morten will do anything he can to keep his home-buddy safe (and get him back to the earthy darkness as quickly as possible). Information Gargoyles Can you imagine how boring it would be to be a sentient being - wise even - and be stuck permanently to a brick wall? No wonder these guys are grumpy. They pass time by eavesdropping, gossiping, and bad-mouthing any bizarre looking adventurers that might pass by. Merchant Gargoyles Even in medieval times, there were vending machines designed to part a foolish hero from his gold. Clever customers may qualify for a discount... just don't ask the merchant how he acquires his wares. Enemies Zombies These guys were fashionably undead before it was fashionable to be undead. Your brain may have long since rotted, but that won't stop them from eating it. Just a few chops should do them in. Be careful not to miss! That would be embarrassing. Severed Hands Dan's number one fans. They can't afford to lend a hand, but they'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Or at least, to the end of the graveyard. Boulder Gargoyles These guardian gargoyles aren't much for conversation. And don't ask to hear their singing voice - unless you're into rock and roll. Badum-tsh! Serpent of Gallowmere This mean-spirited snake was always viewed as the lesser serpent sibling. It was always Kul Katura this, and Kul Katura that! Well, if no one wants to worship him, let there be no worshippers at all! Bosses Zarok It is said that Zarok's preoccupation with necromancy stems from an obsession to resurrect his childhood puppy. Let's just reflect for a moment: isn't that just tragic? All this poor, troubled soul has ever wanted is to command the forces of darkness, enslave mankind, and play ball one last time with dear old Mr Snuffy. Guardians of the Graveyard Humanity's last line of defence against the restless undead. They prevent boney beings from escaping to the land of the living. Man's best friend, but not Dan's best friend. Development In a PlayStation Underground video comparing the original Asylum Grounds level and the remade one, Nick Accordino revealed that the book's entries were written by Chris Sorrell, the original game's director and producer.[https://youtu.be/9ymgYCVbJWg?t=1860 MediEvil – 1998 vs. 2019 Gameplay Comparison | PlayStation Underground], 31:00. Related trophy Gallery MediEvil - Book of Gallowmere|A video of all the book's entries. References Category:Dan's inventory Category:MediEvil remake inventory Category:Items (Remake) Category:Books